Mizu
by frcpirate
Summary: Shirogane has died, leaving Mitsuru in a strange position. Will he fulfill his claim of intent, or will he give up his title for an easier road? Set a few years into the future. MahiruMitsuru R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Before I begin I have a few warnings: First, I have no idea how this story will turn out yet. I have lots of ideas, and we'll see what I feel like. Second, I've never written a fic in this fandom before. It might suck, it might not. Who knows? Third, this story might end up being a little more mature than others. I promise to keep it under the M rating though. Mostly it will be language and maybe some romance scenes. Depends on how good I'm feeling! -

Anyway, my hope is that you like this story! It should be pretty good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I am typing this on.

And now, without further ado

Mizu Prologue

The Moon Palace was shining with majesty. The Lunar Race was careful to clean it thoroughly for the special day. A wedding was about to take place.

Mahiru Shiraishi walked into the ornate ballroom and sauntered up the center aisle. She walked to the altar and turned around. Two rows of pews were decorated with white and pink rosebuds. The dark oak wood contrasted with the creamy pastel petals. The center aisle was lined with a white satin cloth. It would soon be scattered with bright red petals that would be crushed as the bride made her way to the very place Mahiru was standing.

She sighed. Weddings were happy occasions, but she had much to do before this one could take place. Mahiru removed her socks and climbed the altar. She grabbed her basket of flowers, white ones, and started the tedious task of creating a crescent moon. The wedding itself would not take place until sundown, and then the full moon would shine down its light onto this one. It would be beautiful.

Mahiru was so intent on completing her work on time that she didn't hear the intruder until it was too late.

Mitsuru was in rare condition. Although his condition couldn't really be called rare as he was in it all the time. He was pissed. He was pissed Oboro forced him to be Akira's best man, he was pissed he had to help that damn girl, and he was pissed he was sent away after what that dying pipsqueak told him.

He slammed a basket of flowers onto the altar. Mahiru jumped. She lost her balance and screamed as she fell off the edge. Mitsuru rolled his eyes at her stupidity but he caught her as she fell.

"Why can't you be more careful? You almost squished me to death!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru. You just scared me is all." Mahiru replied. She silently climbed back upon the altar and went to her work. Mitsuru stood behind her and watched her.

It was second nature to him to guard her. Of course, he would not admit as much. Out loud. Mahiru was now nineteen and graduated from high school. She hadn't grown at all during the years he had known her, but her short hair was now well past her shoulders. She was thin, and her white dress hugged her curves in all—wait. Never mind. Mitsuru's face turned into a scowl. It wasn't right for him to be thinking this way. He kept telling himself that. But, he had to face the facts, she was finally of mating age, and his body was reacting to her charms. He blamed Oboro. If it weren't for him, Mitsuru would never have started watching her anyway.

"It's going to be a beautiful night, Mitsuru. Why don't you turn off the lights so we can see what it looks like." Mahiru said, breaking his reverie. Mitsuru grunted in response. He went around the room snuffing candles. Mahiru stopped him when he reached the ones behind the altar. "I want to see what it will look like illuminated by the moonlight." He didn't know why, but her words made him blush. He did comply, though. He walked back around the front of the altar and what he saw took his breath away. Mahiru was standing on the large oaken altar, flower petals in her long hair. The long white dress she was wearing billowed out about her as she stood up, "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks okay, I guess." Mitsuru said, his arms across his chest and gaze averted so she could not see his blush. Mahiru didn't know what to think. Mitsuru was being so strange. Well, he was always a bit weird. And moody. And oddly protective lately. She had no idea what was going on. Not that she minded him being around or anything. He was actually very nice, if you got passed the rude remarks and the constant 'I don't care' attitude. She knew he meant well. He just wanted to look tough. She laughed a little. He was still short, with aqua hair, and intense dark eyes. She loved it when he looked at her with those eyes. His growl took her out of her thoughts.

"Mitsuru, could you come here for a second? I need help." He stomped over to her, his hands still across his chest. She crouched over and grabbed his shoulders. His breathing stopped. She jumped down off the altar. Later he would say it was instinct to wrap his arms around her waist. Mahiru gave a gasp of surprise when his arms circled her. It was then she became painfully aware that her arms were still around his neck. He was happy to see a bright blush cross her features. Her eyes met his, and he began to move his head toward hers.

He was halfway to making the worst mistake of his life when that damned hermaphrodite walked in.

Katsura cleared her throat. Mitsuru immediately let go of Mahiru and shoved her away. Mahiru glared at him. "Lord Oboro wishes to see you two." Katsura said with a small smirk. Mahiru smoothed out her dress with her hands, took a deep breath, and followed Katsura out of the ballroom. They found Oboro at the young Emperor's chamber. It was the first time in her life that she saw him as an old man.

His head was bowed and his eyes shut tight. He looked like a massive pain was coursing through his body. To Mahiru, he looked as if someone had… died.

"Oboro, are you all right?" she asked. The elder's big, sad eyes lifted from the ground to her face. Her eyes began to well up with tears. It couldn't be.

When she had first arrived at the Palace of the Moon, Nozomu had warned her about the impending death of the young emperor. She had not been permitted to see him. His condition was far worse than any of them could imagine. No one was permitted to see him, save Oboro, his uncle and High Advisor.

And, now, to see Oboro in front of the young Emperor's chambers her heart cried out for the young boy.

"Princess, I am sad to say that our Lord Shirogane is no longer with us." Oboro said. Mahiru's eyes instantly filled with tears. Mitsuru became silent. His eyes shut tight, as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He felt as if he were going to vomit.

"But—but I thought we found all the teardrops. He should be fine, I mean everyone else—" Mahiru started.

"For a boy his age, the disease spread too quickly. But he was happy to have at least made peace with those around him, and to have saved his people." Oboro's eyes turned to Mitsuru's, "His successor will reunite us with the human race." Mitsuru's eyes snapped open. Mahiru watched the exchange. Mitsuru's eyes were cold and sad. Emotionless. It tore her heart out so see such lively and enticing eyes turn cold as ice.

But Shirogane was gone! The poor boy that had ruled the Lunar Race at such a young age. The reality of the situation finally grabbed hold of Mahiru and she sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Mitsuru watched Mahiru fall. His heart felt heavy. The little brat may not have been much, but he was a kid after all. Mitsuru was beginning to become upset. Oboro just stood the re! Mahiru was crying her heart out and all the old man could do was stand there and watch her. Mitsuru growled. He scooped Mahiru up and tore into the sky.

He led her to his chambers, which faced the west of the house. The wedding, it seemed, would not be happening tonight. Shrieks of pain and sadness could be heard through the palace. Nozomu's stupid bat flew up to him, confirming his suspicion.

The wedding would take place the following day. And, shortly after, the coronation of the new Emperor.

Mitsuru threw the bat out the window and went to Mahiru, She was lying face down on his bed, her head in a pillow. Mitsuru sat beside her on the bed.

"Can you at least try to stop shut up now? All of this blubbering is starting to piss me off." He said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, I guess. That baby was so sad all the time. I'm happy he's with his mom, though. But—he was so young." Mahiru said, as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Yeah." Mitsuru said as he looked off into the distance.

"What will happen now?

"The little brat probably named someone as his successor. The coronation is tomorrow. You'll return to the Moonshine, and we, as guardians of the Palace will remain here."

"Is that the way it has to be?" Mahiru asked. She didn't want to leave the Palace if it meant leaving Mitsuru. For all of his growling and rude behavior, she knew she had learned to love him. Life without him and the others seemed…gray.

"Yes." Mitsuru answered. His eyes were directed away from her, and onto the fading sunlight. Mahiru swore she could see a thin film of liquid cover his eyes.

"Then, if you wish it, Mitsuru, I will do it." Mitsuru closed his eyes. He did not wish it. He loved the damn girl. He knew that. Just her presence in his room, on his bed was making him delirious. He had to keep control. He had to calm his now raging demon blood. Damn girl! Curse her and her…whatever. His head was too full right now to think of a respectable curse.

"All those flowers are going to wilt." Mahiru muttered with her face turned back into the pillow.

"Who cares? If that werewolf wanted flowers he should have put them up himself!"

"I'm going to have to do it all over again tomorrow."

"Heh. Serves you right."

Mahiru only ignored him. He was being cruel now. He was hurt deeply by the loss of the Emperor. That much was evident. It was best to give him space. She crawled off the bed and made her way to the door. Mitsuru grabbed her wrist as she exited.

"You won't really leave." It wasn't a question. His eyes were still on the setting sun. Mahiru turned around to face his back. Her face went to her chin and the tears began to flow once again. She just stood, crying, in his door way. Her shoulders bounced up and down as she sobbed. "Why are you crying, you stupid girl?" He said. His voice was not cold, however. It was lifeless and dull. Mahiru leapt forward and hugged him from behind. She didn't say a word. Mitsuru kept his head down. She kept crying.

Mitsuru sat upon his bed, waiting for the girl to finish her crying. Eventually she succumbed to sleep hunched over him. Mitsuru sighed. This was not turning out to be easy. All he ever wanted to do was grow up and get away from those humans. It didn't seem like that was going to happen. He gathered Mahiru up into his arms and sat her on his bed. She, at least, could sleep peacefully. Mitsuru was haunted by thoughts of the little Emperor.

Just hours before his death, Shirogane summoned the great Tengu Mitsuru into his presence. He knew he didn't have much time left on Earth, and he knew that he must adhere to tradition: An Emperor, if he were to die before giving his nation an heir, must name a successor before his death. He had chosen this Tengu to lead his people. Oboro hadn't understood. Shirogane had faith in the young demon; he knew that he could be strong when others couldn't. He knew that the Tengu would fight to the death. The Lunar Race needed an Emperor that would fight for them, that would save them from destruction.

And the Tengu had chosen a female human as his intended.

Shirogane sighed with relief when Mitsuru walked into his chambers. He had come. At least he had done that much. Mitsuru sat down on the edge of the bed impatiently.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" He said, "I don't have all day. I've got to go watch that damned girl get ready for the wedding."

"Mitsuru, will you sit and talk with me a while? I fear my time on this Earth grows short. I wish for companionship."

"I guess so. But make it quick!" Mitsuru answered. Shirogane smiled inwardly. He could see that the Tengu was acting rude to shield his real feelings.

"I wish that you find happiness. Mahiru is a beautiful girl, you know. And she's finally the right age. I can't believe you let that werewolf beat you to the church."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can barely stand her, let alone claim her!"

Shirogane chuckled weakly. "I see." He started, "I guess that's why I can see a distinctly Tengu intent claim around her. Maybe she has been chosen by another." At this Mitsuru's hands clenched up and he began to gnash his teeth. His eyes began to glow a little red.

"No other shall have her."

"Just as I thought. It's good to know that she hasn't taken all of the demon blood from you, Mitsuru." Shirogane laughed again, but was soon over come with coughs. Coughing reminded him of his initial purpose. "I actually asked you in here today, not to tease you about your human of intent. I asked you to come for a very important reason: I am dying. I have but a few hours left. I wish for you to be my successor."

Mitsuru went white. "M-me? Why do you want me to take over? Why don't you pick Misoka? Or Nozomu? And, hell, you said so yourself, Akira beat me to the altar! He's marrying a fucking human? Why me?" Mitsuru was standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes full of confusion, and his voice in a shrill yell.

"Misoka cannot become Emperor. He is only half fox demon. He has no powers to protect the people. Nozomu is a womanizer, good for nothing other than singing and the occasional bar brawl. He might make an excellent advisor, but nothing more. And Akira. To put it simply, he's just too—eccentric to take the throne. But you, Mitsuru, possess the passion, conviction, and courage of a strong leader. Please say you can accept my request."

Mitsuru nodded his head, but did not meet the young Emperor's eyes.

"Thank you. I know you do this merely out of respect for me and for your nation. But, please, let yourself become comfortable with your position. You have the potential to be great!"

"Thank you, your highness." Mitsuru said. His eyes were now cold. How did he ever end up in a position like this? Could he be Emperor? Could they trust him with that much power? Shirogane believed so. And Mitsuru cursed him for it. "I take my leave of you, sir."

Shirogane nodded, hope in his heart. This boy had to be the one to reconnect the Lunar Race with the humans. He had to.

Mitsuru tried his hardest not to slam the door when he left the Emperor's chambers. It was out of respect for the young boy. He may detest the kid for what he had done, but he was determined to make the last few hours of his life comfortable. Mahiru would have said it was goodness in him, a kindness that not many could see. Mitsuru called it a weakness and a damned nuisance of a feeling.

Mitsuru tried to hold back his anger. Shirogane had dropped a hell of a time bomb on him. He had planned on carefully wooing Mahiru, slowly warming up to her, getting her used to the idea of her being his intended. He hung his head in his hands. What a compulsive act that was. He should never have marked her in the first place. Now he would have to present her to the courts for approval. "AHH!" He yelled. He couldn't handle all of the thoughts running through his head. He had to get out. He was about to leap out his window when he remembered.

"Mahiru's here." He mumbled to himself. He turned to look at her, all thoughts out of his mind. A sharp knock at the door broke his trance.

"Mitsuru! I'm coming in!" The cheery voice of his 'favorite werewolf' said from the other side of the door. Mitsuru clenched his hands at his sides and his body went rigid. He was trying his hardest to contain his anger.

"Sure!" He ground out, before he lost himself. Akira popped in.

"I'm just here to tell you that Oboro is searching for you. He says he needs to speak with you immediately." He said. Mitsuru's face fell at the sheer happy tone of Akira's words. He nodded slowly. Above all things, he did not want to see Oboro.

Mitsuru silently followed Akira to Oboro's room; careful not to pay attention to anything the werewolf was saying. If it had nothing to do with the Emperor or Mahiru, he really didn't want to hear about it. And, honestly, if it had anything to do with either of those subjects, he'd likely stay in his ignorance.

They finally reached the elder man's chambers. Mitsuru knocked before letting himself in. Akira bid him farewell, and Mitsuru was grateful. Oboro greeted Mitsuru with a low bow.

"Highness, it is a pleasure to serve you." Mitsuru growled, and turned around, preparing to leave. "Mitsuru. Stay. Shirogane chose you for a reason. Although that reason may be beyond my comprehension, it is my duty to coronate you tomorrow evening."

"Keep going old man. I know you have more to say."

"Have you thought of what you are going to do about the girl? Will you keep her here or will you send her back to her people?"

"She will stay."

"As your mate?"

"As my Empress."

"Does she know this?"

Mitsuru stopped. He looked at Oboro with his eyes flaming. The elder man understood the new Emperor's answer. No. And she need not know.

"I can see you are in a very agreeable mood tonight." Oboro said, "I'll speak to you more tomorrow after the ceremony, when you are truly my master. Tonight, Mitsuru, I suggest you rest."

Mitsuru left without a word, and this time he wasn't afraid to slam the door.

Mahiru woke up with the scent of vanilla tickling her nostrils. The smell was distinctly Mitsuru, and she was tempted to stay in his bed forever. Wait. His bed. HIS bed. Why wasn't she in her own bed? She sat up, her eyes wide searching for the Tengu. She found him, asleep on his window seat. She lifted her arm to check the time. Five in the evening. Five? She had to start planning for the wedding! And the coronation! Certainly she was to help set up for the ceremony!

She climbed out of Mitsuru's bed, opened the door, and tore out into the hallway.

She ran to Keiko's room. The bride-to-be was certainly up and in need of assistance. Mahiru calmly knocked on the door of her friend. Keiko and Mahiru had definitely connected, they were very close, and Mahiru held the other girl as a sister.

Keiko was sleeping on her bed, dreaming of her wedding when she heard the knock on her door. She groaned before yelling, "Come in!"

Mahiru opened the door and screamed. "Himura Keiko! Why aren't you out of bed yet? Your wedding is in three hours, and we have TONS of stuff to do!"

Keiko rolled over onto her side, "Relax, Mahiru! I don't have to get out of bed until 4:30."

"Dear, it's already 5:00. You're running late!" Keiko abruptly jumped out of bed and ran into the shower attached to her room. Mahiru sighed and walked through the bathroom and into her own adjoining bedroom. That had been a devastating night. Poor Shirogane. It was a sad thing to see such a small boy go.

Mahiru was just about to fall asleep when a knock came upon her door. She answered it and was shocked to find two handmaidens—sent to prepare Keiko for her wedding. They sent her on to prepare for the ceremonies.

Mahiru bustled about the whole afternoon, organizing this, arranging that. By the time the wedding was about to start, she was ready to collapse. She was walking to the temple when she realized, "The flowers." She said. She took off running, hoping against hope they hadn't wilted, and the wedding would be safe.

She threw open the door, panting, just as Mitsuru was climbing down from the altar. He had spent all of his waking time recreating the crescent moon from the day before. Mahiru sank to her knees and tried to keep the tears in. This day was so long, and it had only begun.

Werewolf wedding ceremonies were reserved for nighttime, while the moon was at its fullest. The wedding, therefore, could not be delayed more than a day. Lunar Race Coronation ceremonies also occurred at the night of the full moon. The citizens of the Kingdom could not be without a king for a whole month, so the two ceremonies were forced to coincide.

Mitsuru walked past Mahiru. He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. Mahiru could only smile, because she knew he fixed the flowers to help her. She felt eternally grateful. Mahiru went into the dressing room in the back of the temple to find Keiko. Courtiers Mahiru didn't know surrounded her friend. They were bustling about, trying to get last minute preparations finished.

"Keiko!" Mahiru called. Keiko turned around and faced her friend.

"Mahiru! Thank God you're here! Quick! Get your dress on! The church is starting to fill! We are getting married soon!" Keiko said. Her face was radiating happiness. Mahiru stopped, for the first time that afternoon, and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're happy!" She whispered into her hair. Then, Mahiru dressed for the ceremony.

The wedding was beautiful. Oboro presided over the two, and joined them together. Mahiru had never been to a werewolf wedding ceremony, and she was shocked to find it so similar to human ones. Later, Nozomu explained that the werewolves kept the ceremonies like human ones because they themselves were once human, and it helped them connect with their roots.

Keiko was glowing with happiness. Akira had a hard time keeping his tail in. Mahiru laughed at their antics, but had never seen a couple more in love. When it came time for them to share their first kiss, tears were prickling her eyes.

Mahiru was happy when it ended, though. That meant her duties for the day were over. He only task now was to join the crowd and watch the coronation ceremony with her friends. She was walking to her room, so that she could grab a change of clothes when Katsura stopped her.

"Princess, Oboro would like to ask you to become part of this evening's coronation ceremony. He would like you to present the new emperor to the Lunar Race." Mahiru hung her head and sighed. The night would never end.

"Alright." She said. Katsura led Mahiru into her room, where the two handmaidens were waiting to dress her. They wrapped her in an elegant silk white kimono. On it were moonflowers, embroidered with golden strands of thread. Katsura stood by her the entire time, explaining the details of the ceremony.

"According to tradition, Highness, when a new line of Emperors is named, usually when an Emperor dies without producing an heir, the Lunar Race is kept oblivious to the identity of their new leader for one whole lunar cycle. Tonight he will be crowned, but the real party is four weeks from now, the next night of the full moon. The entire Lunar Race gathers for the unmasking of the Emperor, and they dance and sing until morning."

"Why don't you tell anyone who the Emperor is? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"The new Emperor must prove himself to the people without prejudice. Many kinds of demons and creatures make up the Lunar Race. If the Emperor is not given a chance to rule without automatic stereotyping, he may not survive long. But, if he can blindly lead the people, gaining their trust, he will lead the Lunar Race to peace and prosperity."

"I see. And you want me to introduce this person?"

"You will lead the new Emperor up the stairs, stand with him during the ceremony, and lead him back down. You are the only remaining royalty, it is only fitting." Katsura looked at Mahiru. She was stunning. "Come, Majesty, we will begin the ceremony soon."

Mahiru followed Katsura to the Eastern entrance of the palace. She had only entered through this entrance once before, on her first trip to the Moon Palace. She could hear the cheers of the people on the other side of the staircase. The palace steps were lined with white lilies and rose petals. Mahiru was directed to stand and wait for the new Emperor to enter. Then she would lead him to the high altar.

Mahiru was nervous. How was she supposed to act in front of the new Emperor? He was royalty, right? She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. A cloaked figure walked up from behind her. She turned around and bowed deeper than she had ever done before. The figure grabbed her shoulder. It moved its finger across her neckline and under her chin. It lifted her face and wiped the sparkling tears from her eyes. She stood. Somehow she was less afraid.

On the other side of the altar, Oboro was about to begin the ceremony. The entirety of the Lunar Race was present.

"My people!" He began, "It is my regret to inform you that Lord Shirogane has passed. Before his death he bestowed upon me the honor of crowning his successor. I will not present to you, our new nameless Emperor and his Chosen, our princess Shiraishi Mahiru!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. The group of Moonlight Bandits looked around nervously.

"I wonder what Mitsuru thinks of that." Akira said, "Hey, where is he anyway?"

"After the wedding he went off sulking somewhere." Nozomu said.

"How rude of him to miss a coronation!" said Keiko.

"You can't blame him, love," Akira said, "Mahiru has long been Mitsuru's chosen."

"Still, politically it is a good move. She really will bridge the gap between our race and the humans now, won't she?" Nozomu said.

Back behind the curtain, Mahiru and the soon-to-be Emperor were waiting for the signal to ascend the stairs. She was playing with the embroidery on her robes when the figure beside her grabbed her hands to stop her actions.

Finally a priest allowed them to begin the long climb to the top. When they reached Oboro, the crowd broke into cheers. Mahiru blushed and held onto the new Emperor's hand. Oboro asked them to kneel. He began to speak in a language she couldn't understand. He crowned the figure next to her. In the sunlight she could see the porcelain mask covering his face. If only she knew who he was. She would thank him for helping her. Oboro then began to move toward her. He offered her a crown of springtime flowers, all the while speaking in that unknown tongue.

He asked her to rise. The crowd cheered once more. Oboro then said, "I now present to you your Emperor and Lady Shiraishi! We shall return in one Lunar Cycle, for the unmasking of our leader!"

Mahiru helped the Emperor down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Mahiru kissed the cheek of the hooded and masked figure's face. "I know you will do a wonderful job leading your people. Shirogane trusted you and so do I." Mahiru hugged the Emperor and began to walk away. "I know I'll never find out who you are, but thank you for leading them. I hope you bring peace."

She ran away.

Mitsuru watched his Empress leave. He had to remind Oboro to tell her to stay. She obviously had no idea what just happened. He moved to his new quarters and began to disrobe himself. Why did he let that little creep talk him into this?


	2. One

A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story. It means a lot to me to hear what you all think. Let me know how I'm doing, if you like it, what you don't. I am open to suggestions, but, pretty please, don't be too mean to me!

This chapter is dedicated to chocomintswirl who left possibly the best review I have ever received. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

MizuOne

Mitsuru cowered in his bed that night, looking to the moon and wondering what, exactly, had happened. So. He was emperor of the Lunar Race. Wonderful. Now what was he to do? Don't Emperor's have to stand in throne rooms looking imposing while shouting threats to generals. He groaned and pulled his luxurious blankets over his head. He was never really a people person. Why the hell did he take this job?

He pretended not to hear his door open and shut.

"Mitsuru." Came the voice of the creature trespassing on his privacy. Mitsuru fought the temptation to just slice the owner of the voice into pieces.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" he yelled.

"We must speak you majesty." Oboro said. He was becoming slightly annoyed with the Tengu.

"Why?"

"This month will be the hardest of your regime. You have a nation to win. I merely came to tell you that we will begin work tomorrow morning. You must learn to lead as soon as possible. I suggest you keep your mind clear of any other thought."

Mitsuru growled. How dare that old man tell him what to do? "Get. Out." He snarled, "We will speak further in the morning." He had his blankets covering his face, so he could not see the advisor leaving, but the sound of the door signaled Oboro's departure.

Mitsuru rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep.

Mahiru rose early the next morning, hoping to pack and leave without causing a disturbance. But, when she opened her eyes she once again found the two handmaidens ready to dress her.

"Majesty, the Emperor wishes an audience with you." The two said. Mahiru nodded slowly, slightly taken back, and allowed them to dress her in a simple silk kimono. It was sea green, with golden dragons embroidered on the body. She was led to the main throne room, where the masked Emperor was waiting for her. He was in thick traditional dress, and his pale white porcelain mask was placed carefully over his face. He stood atop the staircase, waiting. She realized that he was not tall, but his posture was imposing. She was terrified. She bowed low.

"Descendant of the Princess." He boomed, "Please rise." She stood, and brought her face to meet his, "Tell me, princess, what are your plans regarding the Lunar Race?"

"I was planning on returning to Tokyo this afternoon, Your Majesty. If you prefer I leave sooner, I understand. I can be gone within the hour."

"Your belongings are already packed?"

"Yes. Well, most of them at least." Mahiru was feeling upset now. She wanted to say goodbye to Keiko and Akira, but now that didn't seem possible.

"Good." The emperor said. He spoke quietly with a guard standing next to him. The guard bowed and left the room.

"Would you like me to continue packing, Majesty?"

"That won't be necessary. Your maidservants will relocate your belongings to your new chambers."

"New chambers?" Hope sparked in Mahiru's heart.

"Yes. We cannot have our princess sleeping with the courtiers, now, can we? I see in your face you do not wish to return home. I will allow you to stay, but you must let me give you more comfortable accommodations. Subaru and Mika are to serve you." The emperor finished.

At first Mahiru was speechless. Was this really happening? She dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor. Tears started to fall from her face. "Thank you so much!" Mahiru said. Her hears was fluttering, "but please, don't go through the extra effort for me. I am fine in my old room."

"You will find your new room will suit you even better." Mitsuru said from behind his mask. He had to move Mahiru's chambers. According to the rest of the Lunar Race, she was his empress. Thank god she didn't know. He tried to tell himself the only reason for moving Mahiru was to avoid suspicion, but he knew he was only trying to get closer to her. He had to use the emperor thing to his advantage.

Mitsuru allowed Mahiru to leave. Subaru, one of her handmaidens, was to lead her to her new rooms. Mitsuru sighed a breath of relief. Now that she was taken care of, only Oboro remained.

Mitsuru entered his study. It was a room full of books and a large oak desk. It made him feel comfortable—hidden away from the many people that were no doubt trying to discover his identity. He took the heavy outer cloak off of his body so that he could rest. He sat down in his chair as Oboro entered.

"Good morning, Lord Mitsuru. Are you ready to begin?" He asked. Oboro took the seat opposite Mitsuru's desk.

"If I must." He mumbled.

"What was that? You have to speak louder. Remember, you have a beautiful mask covering your face." Oboro said.

"Stop fooling around!" Mitsuru yelled. "What do you want?"

"First, you should appoint your advisors. They will help you become accustomed to the title and guide you when you are lost. Who would you like to help you?" Mitsuru thought. He didn't know many people outside the royal guard.

"Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka." He said. They had been with him from the beginning. Surely they could help him.

"As I thought." Oboro began, "We shall collect them at once and swear them in." Oboro called a servant and asked him to bring the others to the emperor. Mitsuru sighed with relief.

Mahiru was led by one of the girls responsible for dressing her that morning to her new bedroom. It was enormous. The bed was the largest she had ever seen. The high wooden ceilings were encrusted with gold. Flowers were engraved into the beams and painted on the walls.

"Do you find it to your liking Majesty?" Subaru asked.

"Yes. It's gorgeous. But, please, call me Mahiru."

"I couldn't."

"You must." Mahiru said. She laughed at the girl's puzzled face, "How are we to become friends if you call me Your Majesty all the time?" The other girl, Mika, walked into the room.

"Subaru! You have to hear about this cute fox demon I just ran into!" she shouted. She carried a basket of flowers I her arms.

"Mika. Not right now!" the other maiden said.

"No! Let's hear it!" Mahiru yelled. She smiled to Subaru, who relaxed a bit. Mika noticed who had spoken. She let out a shrill shriek of surprise.

Mahiru fell over laughing. It had been a while since she had seen a girl other than Keiko and it fell good to be in their company once again. The other two froze. Their last empress hadn't laughed with them. She had been cool and reserved.

"Your Majesty?" Mika asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so—so happy! The new emperor is permitting me to stay, and I've got the two of you to make me laugh—" Mahiru stopped. The only other person who made her laugh like this was Mitsuru. "Mitsuru…" she said, "I wonder where he's at! I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"We will ask Lord Oboro where we may find him, milady." Mika said.

"Please excuse us. We have more chores to attend to. We will see you this evening, Lady Mahiru, so we can prepare you for dinner." Subaru said as she exited Mahiru's room, leaving her alone.

Mahiru dropped down onto her fluffy western style bed. If knowing an emperor was all she had to do to get such good accommodations, she'd hang out with him any time. She curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

Mitsuru sat in his study, waiting for Oboro to return. He had gone to speak with the three remaining Moonlight Bandits. He was trying to convince them to become his advisors. Mitsuru drummed his fingers on the desk. This job was boring.

The door opened and the four men entered Mitsuru's study. He looked at them and felt a little more comfortable. Through all the years he had known them, they had remained constant. Akira was still the fun loving puppy, Nozomu a famed womanizer, and Misoka cold and calculating. Their physical appearances hadn't changed either. Mitsuru was glad that at least one part of his life was static.

"Your Majesty, I would like to introduce your advisors." Oboro said.

"I already know them." Mitsuru drawled. He grabbed his mask and tore it off.

He wasn't ready for the reaction he received.

Nozomu began to giggle quietly, but soon those giggles transformed into gales of laughter. Akira stared blankly. He couldn't believe hat he was seeing. Misoka gently rubbed his chin with his pointer finger. He had to think about this one.

Oboro stood in the corner and groaned. Mitsuru could be so rash sometimes.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru sat on the other side of his desk. His arms were folded across his chest and he was trying his hardest not to kill the damned vampire. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, "Nozomu! Shut the fuck up you sound like a fucking wild hyena! Leave me the fuck alone or I'll have you decapitated!"

That seemed to do the trick.

Nozomu quickly shut his mouth and quieted himself. He looked at Mitsuru and saw sadness. The tengu looked like he was being eaten from the inside out. He could see that Mitsuru was not happy about his current situation. It was Akira that broke the silence.

"I guess this explains your disappearance after the wedding yesterday." He said, his voice happy. He was trying to make conversation.

"And Mahiru's station as Empress." Nozomu started, "You know, Mitsuru, you have to mark her before the next full moon. How are you going to do a thing like that?"

"That's my business, vampire."

"Your business is our business now, Mitsuru." Misoka interjected, "Especially where the state of the nation is concerned. If you do not mark her by the end of this cycle, the people will revolt. They want her as an empress. They trust her."

"Let's leave him alone, guys." Akira said, "The poor guy's obviously having a hard time adjusting."

"Lord Mitsuru, you should never have exposed yourself. It is completely out of touch with tradition to do so." Oboro added.

Mitsuru was staring blankly at the wall behind his friends. The words were swimming about in his mind. He tried to ignore them, but they kept coming back. His brain was turning to tapioca; he knew it.

"Fuck tradition," he said, "I will do things my way! I didn't want this job in the first place! Don't you all tell me what to do with my life! As for Mahiru. Stay away from her! I will take care of her, she will be mine." Mitsuru's eyes once again began glowing red.

"We should go." Akira said. He knew the others had no experience with tengu mating rituals. This was an intent claim dormant for too long. It would rot Mitsuru's mind soon, if he wasn't careful. He just hoped he could last a whole cycle. Akira herded everyone out of the room, leaving Mitsuru to calm his blood.

Mahiru had haunted Mitsuru's thoughts for years. She was his motivation, his reason for fighting. If he could not protect her, he would cease to be.

He remembered a night, long ago, that she had saved him. It was she that had given him life. And since that night, he had been in debt to her.

He remembered another night, recent, when he had saved her.

He hadn't expected everything to go the way it had, but he did only what he could do to keep her in this world.

It had finally happened. The Dawn's Venus had come for their psychic. Keiko had been living with Mahiru, hiding from her ex-fiancée Hokuto, when it happened.

Mahiru was serving tables in the Moonshine, listening to Nozomu swoon into the microphone. She loved his voice. He could win hearts with just the beauty of his voice. Keiko was amazed, at first, to see him serenade the crowd. Mahiru remembered Keiko taking an order, but upon hearing Nozomu's voice, she became distracted. When Akira had joined in, she stopped. Mahiru had to cover her tables for her, because Keiko was drooling all over the werewolf.

Mitsuru was mixing drinks when the creeps came through the door. Hokuto strolled in, acting as if he owned the place. Mitsuru shattered the glass he was holding. The customer looked at him with fear in his eyes. Mahiru heard the breaking glass, saw Mitsuru's angry face, and ran to the rescue. She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the back room.

"Mitsuru. What's wrong?" She said, going around the counter. He grabbed her with his bleeding hand and threw her into the kitchen with Akira. He turned to the werewolf.

"Go around outside and into Mahiru's window. Find your human girl and make sure she stays where she is."

"Mitsuru—" Mahiru started.

"And you, you damned girl, will stay here where you won't cause any trouble." Mitsuru countered. Mahiru closed her mouth and sat on the floor, her back against the oven door. Mitsuru went back out into the bar. He didn't make a move yet. The two remaining members of the Dawn's Venus had not seen his little outburst. Mitsuru watched them as he served drinks. Misoka took their order, and they listened to Nozomu's sultry voice.

At the end of the song Hokuto rose from his seat and began to clap, slowly and rhythmically. Nozomu looked at him and paled. It would seem their final battle would take place that evening.

"On behalf of the Moonshine I would like to thank you all for coming out to see us tonight. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we will be closing our doors at this time. The customers in the bar grumbled but followed Nozomu's instructions. Mitsuru tried to keep tabs on the two intruders, but lost hope when the sea of people flowed past him.

He heard a shrill scream coming from the kitchen. Misoka ran to check on Mahiru while Mitsuru took care of the guests. He could hear Hokuto laughing.

"Did you think you could hide from us forever, tengu? Just because you haven't stolen anything in a while doesn't mean you're off the hook. You've got all of those heists to pay off in jail." Hokuto came out from the kitchen with Mahiru in front of him.

"You let her go, asshole. I'll kill you, I swear I will!" Mitsuru screamed. Hokuto chuckled.

"You have my girl, and I have yours. Quite the pickle, don't you think? Give Keiko to me."

"I don't want to go back with you, Hokuto. You are wrong to fight them!" Keiko said, trudging down the hall. Akira followed her, a large goose egg protruding from his forehead. Mahiru was struggling against her captor. She wouldn't have broken free if she hadn't seen a shadowy figure creep up behind Mitsuru. In sheer panic, she mustered up her strength, threw Hokuto to the ground, and shoved Mitsuru out of the way.

Mitsuru saw the arrow impale the small human girl. He went wild. She wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he owed her a debt, and he could not repay it if she died. He transformed, and tore the two men limb from limb. Keiko didn't even watch the massacre. She was too busy tending to Mahiru. When it was all over, she and Akira carried the girl up the staircase and into her room.

The blood was seeping from the hold in Mahiru's chest too fast for Keiko to do anything. She applied pressure to the wound, but the blood wouldn't stop. She began to sob, tears flowing down her face, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Mitsuru climbed the stairs after he had taken care of the two men. He felt guilty for killing them, but he had to get to Mahiru. He had to at least try to save her. It was against anything he believed in to be nice to a human, but in her case he had to make an exception. He opened Mahiru's door, and put his hand on Keiko's shoulder.

Keiko automatically moved. Mitsuru looked at the dying princess. He knew how to stop the bleeding, and to save her.

But to do so would bind her to him forever.

Usually intent claims were discussed between partners before they actually happened. Mitsuru knew that he would have to talk to her once it was done, but how would that work? 'Hey, you damned girl! I saved your life last night! Now you have to be my mate!' That wouldn't go over well, but he had to save her.

A debt was a debt.

Mitsuru asked Keiko to leave the room. The last thing he needed was someone watching him as he performed this—the most intimate of acts. It wasn't sexual. Sexual intimacy was saved for the claiming. He was going to share with her his being, his life force. Mitsuru took away the cloth that covered the wound. He placed his hand over the hole. He could feel her heart beat, and with each beat he could feel more blood leave her body. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He poured as much of himself as he could into her, until he began to feel drained himself.

The bleeding had stopped, and the wound closed.

Mitsuru stood up and left the room. He knew that if he ever kissed her again, he would to be able to stop. The claim was more intense than he meant for it to be, but if he ignored it, maybe it would remain dormant until she finally reached mating age.

Mahiru rose that evening from a strange dream. She dreamed of the day the Dawn's Venus had been defeated. She had never asked how her wounds had been healed, but now she thought she might.

She put her hands to her lips. They were tingling from the remains of a long-forgotten kiss.


	3. Two

A/N: I know it's been forever. I'm terribly sorry. Unfortunately, real life, finals, and high school graduation gets in the way sometimes.

I just want you all to know that this will be my last chapter for at least a week. I am moving to go to college (yay ASU) and will not have an Internet connection until God-knows-when. Anyway, let me know if you like it. I'm not too sure about this one.

I'll hurry to get the nest one ASAP!

Disclaimer-don't own crescent moon

Mizu 2

Keiko lay in bed with her husband, feigning sleep. It was the last night they would share their current bed. Akira had been named an advisor and would have to move to the inner chambers of the Emperor. Keiko wondered if he knew who the Emperor was. After all, if he was going to marry her best friend, he better be a nice guy.

"Kei, why aren't you sleeping?" Akira mumbled into her hair, his eyes closed.

"I'm asleep." She grunted.

"Your breathing is awkward. You're upset about something." Damn him. He always had his strange ways of knowing she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm thinking about Mahiru. Do you think the Emperor will make her happy?"

"Yes," Akira said, "Now go to bed."

"But what about Mitsuru? Could the Emperor make her happier than he does?" Akira thought for a moment.

"I think the emperor has many things he must sort out. But once he gets his act together, he will make her happier than Mitsuru ever could." Akira snuggled her, "Now go to bed. You don't need to worry about any of this." Keiko nodded and burrowed into Akira's chest. She pretended to be asleep.

"Keiko, what is it now?"

"What about Mitsuru?"

"He'll be fine. I promise." Akira held his wife close and waited for the soft even breathing of her sleep before he succumbed to slumber himself.

The next morning Mitsuru sat at the breakfast table with a scowl on his face. Not that anyone could see it. The porcelain mask that covered his face thankfully hid his expression.

Mahiru sat beside him, chatting away, and snacking on her fruits and cereals. Mitsuru glared at her. He was starving! And this damned mask kept him from eating _or_ drinking. The rumbling of his stomach mirrored his growls. It was only the second real day of his rule and already he hated it. If he couldn't even eat, what was the point?

Mahiru turned to him, and noticed his frumpy posture. She giggled a bit, and then leaned over to him, "Your Majesty," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just…concentrating." He said. Stupid girl. What did she care anyway? Mitsuru was about to run out of the hall when Akira and Keiko walked in. The two girls saw one another and immediately began talking and laughing and carrying on. Mitsuru wanted to be happy for Mahiru, he really did, but all the incessant happiness and laughter, coupled with his extremely empty stomach did not improve his mood. He walked over to the werewolf and nodded slightly to him. Akira smiled back and bowed. Keiko turned away from Mahiru to her husband. She saw whom Akira was speaking to and immediately dropped to her knees. She had never been in the presence of an Emperor before, and she wasn't sure exactly what to do. Mahiru giggled. Keiko glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You may rise, ma'am. No need to bow." The Emperor said. He turned to the rest of those seated at the long table, "I would like to introduce to you all one of my newest advisors Yamabuki Akira, and his new wife Yamabuki Keiko." Applause filled he room. Mahiru looked at the Emperor with wide eyes. He turned to her and said, "As of today, these two will be living in the Inner Chambers, as will the other members of the Moonlight Bandits."

Mahiru grabbed the Emperor into a tight hug. She would get to see him again. Those dark eyes hadn't looked upon her in what seemed like years. And Keiko would be practically next-door! Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered. Mitsuru didn't know what to do. He had never been held like this. She was happier than he had ever seen her. Deep inside of him, he felt something spark.

And he knew: later he would regret that hug.

Mitsuru slowly pushed Mahiru away. He would have done so quickly, but the death grip she had him under was too strong for him to break. He motioned to Akira and Keiko to sit near him at the head of the table. His stomach had stopped rumbling for the time being. He once again took his place.

Oboro, once seeing everyone seated stood in his place at the opposite end of the table. He had an important announcement to make. "My friends, it is my duty to inform you that the body of the deceased Lord Shirogane will be available for viewing for the remainder of this week. This Friday, five days after the coronation of Our Majesty, we shall send the soul of our young Lord to the other realm. We mourn for his departure from this earth until that time, and rejoice when he has reached his final resting place."

The applause thudded in Mahiru's ears. She had no idea Shirogane's body was still within the castle walls. She had been through so much these last few days she almost forgot the boy had passed. She hung her head. How could she forget the death of such a sweet baby? The servants came to the tables to collect plates, and Mahiru left the Hall with Keiko.

After breakfast, Mitsuru retired to his bedroom. He discarded the long and heavy robes of an emperor and the restricting porcelain mask and replaced them with his old, normal clothes. He sighed with relief. It felt great to be released from those daunting articles of clothing. He walked about his room and noticed that a warm breakfast was waiting for him. He dashed over to the table and crammed as much food into his mouth as he could.

One large stomachache later, Mitsuru found himself miserable on his bed. He rolled onto his back, but found himself landing with a thud on the floor. He stood up, ready to tear the offending bed to shreds. He glared at it before opening the inner wall of his chamber to the garden. He sent his bed one more warning glance before slamming the door shut.

Mahiru was spending the morning with Keiko. Oboro had summoned Akira and the others, so the two girls were on their own, left to wander the enormous castle. Keiko was glad to have some time alone with Mahiru. "So, Mahiru, what do you think of the new Emperor?" Keiko asked her friend. Mahiru looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. He's very kind. He let me stay here when I thought I was to return home. He gave me a nice room, he let you be close to me." Mahiru said. A small smile graced her features, "I am very grateful to him."

"I think he's sweet on you." Keiko said. She might as well come out and say it, "You'd make a good Empress Mahiru. I'm glad he's taken to you. I think you should grab a hold of him. Guys like that don't come along very often."

"What kind of guys?"

"The kind that will provide everything they can for you."

"I think you've made a mistake, Keiko. The Emperor doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me. I'm just a human girl. What could a demon like him ever want with me?"

"Mahiru. Listen to me. I'm a human girl. I've got a demon that loves me very much. You are their princess. It's only natural for him to wish you to be his bride."

"I can't marry him," a pause, "I can't believe you even brought it up." Mahiru and Keiko had been walking down a long corridor. Mahiru kept her lead low. Keiko stopped.

"It is because of Mitsuru?" Mahiru stopped as well. She hadn't spoken his name in days. A pain panged her heart when Keiko said it. She grabbed her chest. It began throbbing.

"He has nothing to do with this." Mahiru said coldly. The pain was becoming too much to bear. She dropped to her knees.

"Please, Mahiru, for your own sake, and for the sake of the nation, give the Emperor a chance. He can give you things Mitsuru could never dream to." Keiko pleaded with her friend. Mahiru had to get away. This hurt too much. She crawled slowly, on her, knees down the hall until she could gather strength.

Then she ran away.

Keiko stood in the corridor, stunned. Mahiru had never acted like that before. Something was amiss. Akira knew something she didn't, and she needed to speak with him about it.

Mitsuru ran among the lofty trees. He didn't know why it felt so good to just run and be free, but it was an experience so liberating, it almost made him cry. But he was a tengu. And they don't cry. Mitsuru stopped at a small pond to watch the koi swim in circles. He sat on a long wooden bench.

He realized that his perspective on the world had altered much in the last few days. It had become much more complicated, yes, but he had more power now than he ever imagined before. Maybe being Emperor wasn't such a bad situation after all. He remembered when he first started working with the Moonlight Bandits. He only wanted personal success. To make himself greater. How much greater could he get? He had executive power over the entirety of the Lunar Race!

A rustling came from the trees, snapping his train of thought. Mitsuru stood up, ready to fight.

Mahiru ran as far as her legs could carry her. She dropped to her knees outside her door and threw the door open with the weight of her body. When she reached her room, she threw the door closed. She fell upon her bed, exhausted. The pain in her chest would not leave. She quieted her cries, and tried to take a deep breath. She felt the pain culminate into one central area. She felt it on her sternum, pulling her outside. It was as if a string was yanking her, directing her somewhere.

She threw open the inner door of her chamber and found a forest. She took a few lingering steps before taking off at breakneck speed in the direction of the mysterious pull. She dashed between tress, over rocks. She had hard, not knowing where she was going, or what her heart was hoping for.

Up ahead she could see a familiar shade of blue atop a familiar head. Her heart leapt with joy. "Mitsuru!" She cried. He stood up, his intense eyes boring into hers.

Mahiru crashed through the trees and into his arms. Mitsuru staggered backward a bit before toppling over the edge of the pond. Mahiru fell with him.

"Damned girl! What the hell were you thinking? What are you doing here, running around like a madwoman?" he yelled. Truthfully he was happy to finally be able to see her face, unobstructed by the layer of glass that had come to be fixed to his face. Mahiru's face was buried into his chest. She was kneeling in the pond water, and shaking. Mitsuru became worried, "Mahiru, let's get out of the water. You're soaking wet." She nodded her head, but refused to look at his face. He carried her to the bench. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She whispered. She finally raised her eyes to his, "I don't know what I'd do without you, but I go crazy when you're not around every day." His eyes went wide and he just stared at her. Was it finally happening? Was she reacting to his claim? What was he going to do now? Mahiru looked at his face, saw his expression, and thought nothing about it. The pain was beginning to swell up again, and she'd do anything to stop it.

She grabbed his face, and pulled it to hers.

It wasn't the most romantic of kisses, and it certainly wasn't full of love and compassion. It was simply a kiss of desperation. Mahiru wanted him to heal the pain; she wanted him to save her from the heartache she was feeling. Mitsuru didn't know what to do. He could feel her need to be comforted, but was it right to be kissing the future Empress?

Wait a minute… he was the Emperor. He mentally smacked himself. It was hard to imagine himself and the Emperor as one person.

He grabbed Mahiru's shoulders and pulled back. She tried to push herself back to his face. The pain, it seemed, had not gone away.

"Mahiru!" Mitsuru cried, "Look at me! I want to see your eyes!" She opened them and openly glared at him. Her normally hazel eyes were tinted with crimson flecks. He knew then that he had to help her. He slowly lowered his face to hers, and caught her in a kiss not unlike the one they shared in her room the night he claimed her two years ago.

Mahiru sighed. The searing heat in her chest was fading. She leaned her head on his chest and smiled. This is what she wanted forever. To feel this sense of belonging.

"Mahiru, we need to talk." No response. "Mahiru! Damn girl! Get your head out of the clouds and listen to me! I have to tell you something very important!" He shook her body until she finally looked into his face, alarmed. Mitsuru sat Mahiru up on the bench next to him. Her eyes were wide.

"What's going on with me, Mitsuru?" She asked, "I'm scared. I've never been emotional like this."

"I'm not good with words." Was all he said.

"Tell me, Mitsuru, what did you do?" Her eyes were imploring, pleading with his own.

"You were dying." He started, "You didn't let me die, so I couldn't let you die."

"What did you do?"

"I claimed you. It-it's a tengu ritual, you see. It is something two lovers do when they wish to become—become mates." He stuttered.

"I see." Mahiru said. She turned her face away so he couldn't see her blush, "What does claiming me have anything to do with me dying?"

"Well, you were dying. I put my life force into you to keep you alive and heal your wounds. I figured it would fade as your body recovered." A blatant lie. He knew what he was doing the moment he claimed her. He just intended to make her his eventually and hoped he wouldn't lose his mind before it happened.

"I'm not sure I understand. You claimed me to keep me from dying, right?" she asked, "And then you decided not to tell me."

"If I told you, you would make me mate with you. And who wants to be mated to a stupid human anyway?" He said. He got up to leave. Mahiru stopped him with her final words.

"Thank you for saving my life, even if you didn't mean to do what you did. It's flattering, you know, almost like you actually care for me. But I know that you have no heart with which to love. Goodbye Mitsuru. May the madness take you before it does me."

She left.

She spent the remainder of her week in the solitude of her room, fighting a searing pain that scorched her heart.

When Shirogane was sent to the other realm, she attended the ceremony by herself and shared her torment with no one.

The Emperor watched her, and decided it was finally time to win his Empress.


	4. Three

A/N: Alright guys! Here it is! I am SO sorry this took so long! Moving into my house turned out to be more of a hassle than I ever thought. A recommendation from me to you: NEVER move out on your own four days after graduating high school! (it's not really bad at all, but I just HATE unpacking.) Anyway, here's chapter three. Chapter four might be up by the end of the week, but I'm visiting the parentals. No guarantees.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU KEEP ME GOING! MUAH!

Anyone that wants to contact me (no harassing, please), can IM me at

frcpirate on on MSN

Disclaimer: Pretty soon I will get to buy book 6. But then I will only own that, not the characters.

Mizu  Three

"When a Tengu mates, it is forever body and soul." Akira calmly explained to his confused wife.

"But, you and I, we pledged to each other, body and soul." Keiko said

"And I will keep my pledge to you. But a Tengu has no choice. Right now Mahiru has part of Mitsuru inside of her. He hasn't spoken to her in a while, he's...detained. She's starting to feel the pain of him being gone."

"So, wait, start over. What's with this intent claim?"

"Well, when two Tengus decide they love each other very much—"

"Oh cut the crap Akira! Tell me!"

"When two Tengus are in love, Keiko, they discuss the possibility of mating. And, if they decide to spend their lives together, the male Tengu will place a claim of intent on the female, and they will be bound to each other. She will not be able to look at any other male, and he no other female. According to tradition, the intent claim is laid in place three days prior to the actual claiming. Both of these ceremonies are very private and very intimate."

"So when the claiming never takes place, that's when they grow mad."

"Yes, when the intent claim lies dormant for a long time, in their case, three years, the pair tend to be driven to madness. Placing a claim of intent on another is a very thought out action. He must have been desperate. She was not of mating age at that time, and he was forced to wait. We all noticed hen she began to smell like him, but said nothing. Now I wish we would have."

"Akira, I have to go to her. She's all alone in her room."

Keiko dashed out of the chamber she shared with her husband through the halls and to Mahiru's room. She slid the door open a notch. Mahiru was not in her bed.

Mahiru was trying desperately not to turn around. She knew he was behind her, and she wanted him to go away. She clenched her fists, feeling her long fingernails pierce her soft palms.

"Mahiru." He said.

She ignored him.

"Mahiru."

His voice was bliss to her ears.

"Mahiru."

Her resolve was withering away.

"You damn girl, turn around and face me!"

She turned to him, her eyes glowing a bright red color. "What do you want, Tengu?" The familiar burning in her chest met her. She embraced it. Pain kept her from going numb.

"Stop all this lying around and doing nothing. Get your skinny ass out of bed and eat something!"

"And what do you care? Where have you been this last week, Mitsuru? Obviously not with me! What kind of mate are you?" Mahiru charged him, slammed him against the wall, and glared at him with her glowing crimson eyes.

"I'm not your mate!" he spat. This was not turning out right at all. He just wanted to make sure she was healthy. How did it turn out like this?

"But you want to be, don't you Mitsuru? Admit it. You want me and you can't do anything about it, because the Emperor has decided to make me his Empress." Mitsuru's eyes began to glow a little. He growled and flipped them over so that she was against the wall.

"_You are mine, girl. Don't you ever forget it._" He whispered his nose touching hers. He crashed his lips onto her hers. A savage motion. He moved to her throat, licking and biting. He stopped at the base of her neckhe could feel her pulse racing. He smirked. He began to nibble her earlobe. "Tell me, Mahiru, tell me that you're only mine."

"I'm yours." She panted. She was enthralled with the feeling she felt whenever he touched her. It was like ice, cooling her burning body. She sighed when he once again began to nuzzle her neck.

Keiko watched all of this, her face becoming more and more red. She had never seen Mahiru act with such passion and madness before. She had never known Mitsuru to be so possessive and demanding. Watching them was beginning to be like watching a pornographic film. She slid the door shut and walked back down the hall to her husband.

Mahiru sighed. Mitsuru was kissing her roughly on the mouth. She had wanted this for so long. She could feel the madness draining from her. She felt her boiling blood cool. She grabbed Mitsuru's shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye. His dark eyes were wide with shock. Her soft brown ones were welling up with tears. Mitsuru kissed them before the tears could overflow before backing up. "Mahiru," he whispered, "I can't love you." He turned to leave.

"Mitsuru," Mahiru grabbed him from behind, "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, stupid girl. Always."

Mitsuru left. Mahiru crumbled. She began to cry softly. The searing pain was gone—dissipated with her anger.

But once again she felt as if she could face the world.

Mitsuru sat in his office the following day. He thought of the previous night. Of what a mistake it was. He couldn't take her sadness anymore. It tore him apart: her hating him. H remembered when she was younger, a girl of sixteen smiling at his scowl and forcing him to be cheerful. He remembered her older, nineteen, of mating age, glowing in the moonlight floating into his arms from the ornate church altar, kneeling next to him, relieving the blessing of the people—their blessing to be their queen.

Nozomu stared at the Emperor. He was sitting in his chair behind the oak desk, staring off into space, the pearly mask giving him the appearance of a statue. Mitsuru obviously hadn't noticed him walk in. Nozomu smirked as sat upon the edge of the desk, his legs dangling close to his friend's. "Girl troubles?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, vampire?" Mitsuru grumbled. He didn't have girl trouble. Everything was under control.

"When I am trying to woo a girl, I buy her flowers." Nozomu said. Mitsuru didn't reply. Nozomu sighed and got up to leave.

When he had gone, Mitsuru looked to the guard and said, "Bring the servants Subaru and Mika to me." He settled back in his bed. This would make her warm up to him.

Mahiru rose that day, happier than she had been in over a week. It was a warm, sun-shining Wednesday morning. She lifted her head from her pillow and gazed around her room. She found herself surrounded by white flowers. Roses, lilies, carnations. They were everywhere. She heard giggling in the back corner of her chamber and slowly made her way to the source of the noise.

"What is going on here, girls?" She asked.

"These are to you, with love, from the Emperor." Mika said. Mahiru paled. The Emperor had carpeted her room with the most beautiful blossoms she had ever seen. She had to thank him.

"Let us prepare you for lunch, mistress. The Emperor wishes to eat privately with you." Subaru said. They set to work, weaving some of the small rosebuds into Mahiru's hair and dressing her in a long pearl kimono. Mahiru couldn't help but feel excited. Private lunch with the Emperor was an honor. Her maidservants led her to the Emperor's garden, where a small table had been set out for the two of them to eat.

Mahiru took her place at the table and waited for the Emperor to join her. In the meantime, Mitsuru watched her from the porch of his chamber. She was stunning, with those flowers woven into her long blond hair. Her face was glowing with happiness. He hadn't seen her so serene in such a long time.

Mitsuru approached her slowly, as if any sudden movement on his part would scare her away. He touched her lightly on the shoulder. She snapped to attention and brought those warm brown eyes to meet his. She blushed slightly and rose from her chair. She bowed to him, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty" she said. The Emperor lifted her chin with his index finger.

"You do not need to bow to me, Ms. Shiraishi. In my eyes, we are equal." Mitsuru grimaced under his mask. He hated being so formal with her. He wanted to talk like they normally did, but his position would not allow it. Mahiru was blushing slightly, the Emperor tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He beckoned for her to sit. He took a seat opposite her.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said, "They are beautiful."

"You are welcome, my lady, anything to see your precious smile." Blech. This sappy bullshit was making him gag. Mahiru was eating it up, though her blush was growing. Maybe he should have listened to the vampire before. He might not be in this predicament.

"Please, Your Majesty, do not flatter me. How is everything at the palace? I trust you are making us proud."

"I no nothing about ruling a country. I only know what Oboro tells me. I hope I can do well." He said, his face falling and looking into his lap. Mahiru grabbed his hand.

"Everyone has to start at the beginning. You won't be good at everything on the first try. This month you just have to be the best you can be. You're not going to get much done with no one knowing who you are. Just do you best, let Oboro and the others help you. You will be just fine." She smiled at him. His heart wept. She was such a kind person.

"Mahiru. I would like to spend time with you, every day, just like this. I would like to send you flowers and make you smile." He looked at her. She let go of her hand as if something had burned it.

"I-I'm sorry?" she said.

"I know your heart does not belong with me now. But I hope that you will learn to admire me."

"Your Majesty, I—"

"Please, Mahiru. Say you will spend time with me, every day. Just like this." The Emperor pleaded. Mahiru thought she heard another plea within his words. _'Say you're mine, Mahiru. Say you're only mine.' _ She quirked an eyebrow but nodded her head.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." She said.

That afternoon, after her meeting with the Emperor, Mahiru scoured the palace for Akira. She needed answers, and she knew he would have them. She waited outside the advisors' meeting room for him, and tackled him from behind as he left.

"Yamabuki Akira, you will talk to me. Now." She growled. Her eyes were glowing red again.

"Ah! Mahiru! I haven't seen you so well in a long time! Glad you're out of bed! Have you been to see Keiko yet? She's worried sick about you!" Akira said, his dog ears popping out of his chestnut hair.

"Who is he?"

"Excuse me?" Akira said as Mahiru forcefully dragged him down a deserted hallway.

"The Emperor. Who is he Akira? I know you know. Tell me, please."

"Mahiru, you know I can't. I would be skinned alive. Oboro is upset that the three of us know as it is."

"I can't believe this! This is a stupid tradition! How am I supposed to feel when—when I don't know who he is? I can't fall in love with a mask, Akira! I miss his eyes, his intense eyes that bore into my soul, my being. How can I love him without knowing his identity, who he is?" She began to cry. "He wants me to love him, but he can't love me back."

"Who are you talking about, Mahiru? Mitsuru or the Emperor? Have you seen Mitsuru? Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter who I'm talking about, Akira. The end result is the same. I have nowhere to turn. He's left me with no options. Mahiru got up and began to walk away, "I am going to find Keiko. I owe her an apology."

Keiko was pretending to be busy in one of the rooms of the chamvers she shared with Akira. She didn't actually feel like doing anything, but sitting around all day was beginning to make her feel a bit guilty. She heard someone knock lightly on her door and silently rejoiced. Somebody had come to save her from the boredom! She opened the door and cried with joy when she saw who was on the other side.

Mahiru was grabbed into a tight hug. She began to wheeze before Keiko realized she was cutting off Mahiru's breathing. Mahiru giggled some and Keiko glared at her.

"I can't believe you locked yourself in your room for a week. Look at you! You're all skin and bones!" Keiko admonished. Mahiru blushed a bit, "I'm glad you're feeling better. I guess you've seen Mitsuru again?" Mahiru slapped her friend.

"I'm seeing Mitsuru everywhere, and every time I do, he gets weirder and weirder."

"What do you mean?"

"I had lunch with the Emperor today. That is to say, I had lunch and the Emperor was with me. He can't really eat very much with that mask on."

"I see. And how did that go?" Keiko asked.

"Well. It went well." Mahiru started, "Who do you think he is, Keiko?"

"I don't know. Akira won't tell me. But he does tell me that he'll make you happier than Mitsuru ever could."

"Keiko, I think the Emperor _is_ Mitsuru."


	5. Four

"How are you today, Miss Shiraishi?" The Emperor asked from his position across the table from the girl who was trying her hardest not to throw her napkin at him and storm off. She smiled sweetly at him and took a small sip from her teacup.

"I'm doing very well, Your Highness. And yourself?"

"Well, thank you." Mitsuru was happy Mahiru had agreed to lunch with him every day for the last week. Now, three weeks into his hapless regime, he had some light to his life. She was gazing adoringly at him. He could see the stars in her eyes. He thought it might be a time to take their relationship to the next step.

"Mahiru, what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked.

"This weekend. Today's Friday, right? Let's see… Oh yes! A dear old friend of mine from Tokyo has just contacted me, and I am going to visit his house. Such a sweet, adorable boy. I'm glad he called!" Mahiru said, her smile showing every one of her pearly white teeth.

Mitsuru's head began to spin. She was… leaving? Did that mean she was so happy, not because of him, but because of some _boy _that decided to call her, out of the blue, and invite her over for some romantic outing? He could not stand for this! He glared at her from under his mask, but was sure to keep his voice neutral. "How good for you. Be sure to bring the gentleman to the palace some evening, so we can all meet him." '_And so I can wring his scrawny neck!'_

Mahiru nodded. She knew this was eating him up inside. He was practically pulsating with anger. Serves him right! She sat at their table, silently sipping on her tea as he brooded. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him, to make him feel better and tell him it was all a sick joke to make him angry. But she couldn't help but feel satisfied that he was wallowing in sadness. He thought she was leaving him just as she thought he was leaving her only days before.

She agreed to eat lunch in his presence and she continued to do so throughout the week. She was curious to see if he would tell her his secret. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Day after day she met with him. They discussed travel, weather, sports, dreams, anything any normal couple would. _Though, we're not a couple, _She thought, _not really._ She could feel the pain begin to flare in her chest as they days passed. He was acting like a completely different person. He was no longer her old Mitsuru. He was a boy lost in a world of confusion.

With only a week to go in his trial regime, Mahiru decided to leave Mitsuru and the Emperor behind.

Mahiru slammed the last of her suitcases closed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She slammed her door open, carrying her luggage out into the hallway. She turned and closed her door. When she whirled around once again she ran straight into a large, warm, squishy wall. She looked up and found herself face to face with a while porcelain mask. The Emperor grabbed her suitcases in his hands and led her down the hallway. She folded her hands in front of her stomach and hung her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Mitsuru walked next to her, drowning in the uncomfortable silence. He didn't say a word, and he didn't try to think. He didn't want his mind to wander to her departure, but he wanted to show her that he supported her.

Mahiru didn't know how to take his gesture. She walked beside him, slowly making her way to the portal to Tokyo. When they reached the giant mirror, Mitsuru lightly shoved her luggage through. He turned to her. She began to climb through herself.

"Mahiru!" he said, grabbing her arm. She sank from the balls of her feet to her heels.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, keeping her face turned toward the portal.

"Promise me when you come back you will become my Empress. Please lead my people with me." Her eyes closed. She desperately wanted to hear such words from this boy. But not from the Emperor. She wanted Mitsuru, she needed him.

"You are asking for my heart, Your Majesty. Something I cannot give. I promise to become your Empress, Lord, but my heart will never be with you." She said, turning around and gazing deeply into the place his eyes should have been.

"You will learn to love me." He whispered. She could hear the pleading in his voice.

"No. I will not." She said. Her resolve was renewed. Mitsuru would come to his senses or she would die with her heart burning in her chest. She shook his hold from her and stepped through the portal without saying goodbye.

That evening Mahiru lie flat on her back on her old bed in her aunt's apartment, attempting to clear her thoughts. When had she become so ruthless and so cold? When had she abandoned loyalty and truth? She remembered the days when the group had just formed. She had begged them to retrieve their teardrops without the loss of human life. She begged them to accept Keiko.

Now she felt like the outcast.

Keiko had Akira, and they were happy. Akira had not only a new wife but was also advisor to Mitsuru with Misoka and Nozomu. They met every day. She only had two handmaidens that enjoyed gossiping about the other servant boys. On normal days she would lounge about in her rooms, hoping Mitsuru would come find her.

Mitsuru. How could he trick her like he was trying to do? He wanted her to pledge herself to him, and then abandon their relationship all in a span of five minutes! He had gone completely insane. Yet so had she. She hadn't been able to see past the pain of Mitsuru leaving, and she had locked herself inside her room.

She grabbed a pillow, placed it over her head and screamed.

"What are you doing, kid? Are you completely insane?" The voice of her uncle reached her ears.

"Taka? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're screaming bloody murder in here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed out, is all."

"You're a little too young to be worried about working, and from what I hear your accommodations are pretty nice. So, you must be having boy troubles. Care to share?"

"No thank you." She mumbled. Her uncle, who had married her aunt soon after she moved out, was a very kind man, but Mahiru didn't want to divulge any details about her relationship with the Moon Emperor.

"You seem to be torn. Perhaps you are caught in some type of love triangle?"

"Love triangle?" she whispered with contempt. She wouldn't call it THAT exactly.

"Aha! So… Two boys after our little Mahiru! Children these days."

"I'm not a child, Taka! I'm nineteen! I'm finally of mating age—"

"Mating what? What are you talking about, Mahiru? What's up with your eyes, girl? Calm down!" Mahiru had risen from her bed, her hands were clenched at her sides, and her eyes were glowing a deep crimson.

"I—I'm sorry." Mahiru said, the anger flowing out of her. "I just don't want to talk about it. It's a complicated situation." She sank back onto the bed and folded her hands in her lap, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back." Her uncle frowned at her, but he closed the door. With her back to him he could not see the silent tears that flowed down her pale face.

Mitsuru sat in his study, unmasked, pondering the day's events. Mahiru had agreed to become his Empress. His heart was fluttering. He thought to Monday, and her return. He planned to shower her with gifts and love. She did not know that the Emperor was Mitsuru. She would learn to love him yet.

Taka sat with his wife and niece at the dinner table. Mahiru had been ignoring all of their questions, opting to remain silent and cold. Her aunt had been talking to her all evening, but all she did was stare out the window to the sky. It was Saturday evening, and Mahiru had not eaten a bite all day. Taka was becoming nervous. Her power yesterday had scared him. He wanted to know exactly what his niece was up to.

But her silence never wavered.

Saturday rolled into Sunday, and Monday, and Tuesday, and she had not opened up to them. They had convinced her to eat once before they came to get her.

A/N: Sorry! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been back to my parents house (no computer), Washington DC, and interviewing for jobs!

But, thankfully, I am all finished now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! I hope this one doesn't disappoint too much!

Hugs and Kisses!

Mandy


	6. Five

A/N: I know it's been a while, but here's your conclusion. It took a while for me to get the characters do what I wanted them to. Look for an epilogue sometime soon.

I'm so sorry it took so long!

Mizu Chapter 5

Mitsuru paced his office all day Monday. She didn't come.

He paced his office Monday evening. She hadn't returned.

He paced his office through to Tuesday morning. Why wasn't she back?

Didn't she promise she'd return to him and become his Empress?

_But I'll never love you._

That's what she said.

She didn't know _he_ was the emperor though. She would come around.

Noon. Tuesday.

"Akira!" Mitsuru screeched, "Get your fucking ass in here!" Akira stumbled into the office, Keiko at his heels. "Where the hell is she?" Mitsuru growled into Keiko's face. Her eyes went wide. Akira grabbed his Emperor.

"What are you talking about, Mitsuru?" Akira asked calmly. He wouldn't allow the tengu to get into his wife's face, but he wouldn't feed his anger.

"She's gone! She went back to Tokyo this weekend. She said she'd be back! She _promised_! Where is she?" Mitsuru whirled on the werewolf, picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Mitsuru! Stop!" Keiko yelled. She knew Mitsuru was the Emperor, but seeing him in the Emperor's clothing somehow made the whole situation real. "How could you do this to her?" Mitsuru dropped Akira and turned to Keiko.

"What are you talking about, bitch?" His eyes were glowing deep red.

"You want her to be yours, _only yours_, and then you court her as the Emperor! What the hell is she supposed to think? She loves you Mitsuru and you're ruining any chance you could ever have with her by throwing her mixed signals and asking her to love two different people!"

"It's none of your concern!"

"It is my concern! When it involves my best friend it is my concern! She locked herself in her room for a week! She is probably somewhere in Tokyo right now, pining away, turning into some _monster_."

"She won't turn into a monster!" Mitsuru reached out and grabbed Keiko by the neck.

"You don't know, do you? She _knows_ Mitsuru! She knows who you are!" Keiko wheezed. Mitsuru's grip was very tight.

"How would she know? Nobody knows!" He growled. Keiko's eyes flickered to Akira. Realization dawned in Mitsuru's face. His grip on Keiko relaxed. She dropped to the floor, clutching her neck and panting. Akira knelt by her side clutching her to him.

"Mitsuru. You better get a hold of yourself. She will never return if you act like this." Akira said.

"You told her." Mitsuru whispered.

"Well, it was more complicated than you think…" Akira said, remembering himself bound and dangling from the ceiling of his chamber, a rabid dog growling below him. "But she deserved to know Mitsuru. You may not have meant anything, and we know your intentions were good, but her heart has been through enough emotional turmoil in the last month. Let her go."

Mitsuru calmed. He clenched his fists, "Akira, I can't live without her. It's not because of this damned claim, either. I know it's not."

"We'll go look for her. You must prepare yourself. You are to be unmasked tonight. We'll bring her back to you." Akira could see Mitsuru's mounting rage. He gathered Keiko in his arms and walked out of the Emperor's office.

Mahiru was in her old room, staring out the window. She hadn't moved from her room all morning. She could feel the anger rising inside her. She didn't want to give in to it. She wouldn't lose her mind over some dumb boy.

_But he's the only boy you've ever loved._

No matter. She'd find someone new.

_But his blood won't let you go._

Then she'd live without love. In any case, she would not return. She was sick of his stupidity.

Taka stood in the doorway, watching his niece. Her eyes held a distant look, and her face a pallid colour. He didn't know what to do for her. He stared at her intently, willing her to look at him. Someone had knocked at the door, but his wife would answer it anyway. He heard voices. A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to find a young girl, her arms folded across her chest. Tears were in her eyes, "Come with me," she said, "We have much to discuss."

So Keiko led Taka to the kitchen table and she and Akira proceeded to explain the entire situation. Taka sat numbly in his seat. Mahiru was claimed by some kind of demon-thing. And it was driving her crazy…because the claim wasn't finished. Well, this certainly explained a lot. Although the having the demon for a nephew-in-law thing was kind of unnerving.

"She might resist when we lead her out of here. We only bothered you with this story so that you might be on your guard." Akira said, "And please, stay as far from me as possible, I'm not mean, but I don't want to scare you." Keiko sighed. Akira was trying to be mysterious…

"He means he turns into a werewolf sometimes if he touches Mahiru. She has the power to bring that out of him. Normally he can suppress it, but in her agitated state, we do not know what she will do." Keiko said. Suddenly she heard a shrill scream from Mahiru's uncle. She turned to find Akira pouting, his puppy ears flopped down upon his head. Keiko sighed and walked over to him, she rubbed one of his ears, and said, "Come on, Akira, let's go get our Empress."

"Empress?" Taka mumbled in confusion as he stumbled after them.

In the end, Mahiru submitted easily. She took Keiko's hand and allowed herself to be led back to the Moon Palace. Her aunt and uncle stared after her, looking worried. Keiko promised them that once this was over, Mahiru would return to them happy and healthy.

She didn't know what was going to happen, but she hoped all would be well.

When they returned to the Palace, it was in an uproar. Subaru ran to them, panting, "The Emperor's in some kinda rage! He's destroying everything! You've got to stop him, sir. The others are trying, but he's beating them to a pulp!"

"Subaru" a small, distant voice said, "Prepare for the ceremony tonight." Mahiru stepped forward and went in search of Mitsuru. Keiko and Akira started to follow but she stopped them.

Misoka held a small wall of fire around the Emperor. He was in a rage and had already destroyed his study, his chamber, Mahiru's chamber and he was working on destroying the throne room when the Fox Demon and the Vampire caught him. Mitsuru was thrashing about within the flames, attempting to escape. Misoka ran to Nozomu, who had been struck by Mitsuru's lighting. The vampire was breathing, so Misoka once again focused on the enraged Tengu.

Suddenly Mitsuru stopped. He lifted his face slightly, "Mahiru!" he cried. He tore out of the room, chasing her presence, sprinting through room after room after room until he finally found her, at the foot of the large stone staircase he would climb later this evening to reveal his identity to the Lunar Race. She looked as if she was helping one of her maidservants with decorations.

Mahiru's eyes lifted from the white roses she and Subaru were discussing. He had come at last. His eyes were dark and blazing. Mahiru could feel her heart pounding but she refused to squirm under his gaze. She returned to her work and pretended she hadn't noticed his approaching.

"Why didn't you return sooner, you damned woman? Where were you?" He screamed. Mahiru ignored his and kept her discussion with Subaru, "Answer me! Where the fuck did you go!" His voice was becoming progressively louder and Mahiru would see those dark and enchanting eyes becoming glazed with a crimson light. His face loomed over hers and she could feel his breath upon her face in little aggravated huffs.

Mahiru didn't know if it was the claim acting, but his anger, his rage and outward disdain of her was making him all the more enticing. She handed the flowers to Subaru and looked Mitsuru squarely in the eye.

She slapped him across his bare face.

"How _dare_ you!" She yelled in return.

Mitsuru stumbled away from Mahiru in shock. She hit him! What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't hit him. Mitsuru's rage grew until he learned that the slap she had given him had triggered a very odd reaction. First of all, he had transformed into his larger, Tengu form. Second, and most shocking, was his overwhelming desire for her. Her eyes were fierce and glowing, her lip snarled. To him, she had never been more attractive.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"How can you be an Emperor, Mitsuru, when you can't even sort out your private life? You're a coward! You can't do anything without Misoka and the others! You can't even stand up to your responsibilities and finish your claim!"

"I am NO coward!" he screamed. He threw his hands over his ears and dropped to his knees.

"You are. Tell me, Mitsuru, what would you have done if another had been chosen as the Emperor, and another had asked me to be his Empress?"

"I would have killed him!" Mitsuru ran forward and wrapped his long fingers around Mahiru's arms. "I will kill anyone that touches you!"

And then—silence. Mahiru's eyes had gone dead and cold. Mitsuru, aware that he had been squeezing her, opened his clawed hands and stepped back.

"Mitsuru, you can't live your whole life lost within your own soul. You have a very important task in front of you. You must unite everyone together and bring peace. Shirogane would have wanted that. If you wish me to assist you, I will. And if you wish me to become your Empress, I will do that as well." She raised her eyes to his. They were once again glowing, "But you shall never have my heart."

At once Mitsuru was enraged. He lunged at her but his advisors caught his arms. Akira, Misoka and Nozomu had to work together to keep the transformed Tengu from attacking, "Let me go!" he yelled, "You bitch, you promised! You swore to me to be only mine! I don't intend to share you! Any part of you!"

It was Mahiru that then attacked. Her maidservants and Keiko restrained her. She let out a low growl from deep within her chest. The words in this fight had become meaningless. The Emperor and his soon-to-be Empress had been reduced to mere animals, fighting over a small cowardly act. The two struggled against their captors, trying to break free.

Mahiru knew she was losing control. She could feel her mind growing hazy, but still she struggled. She wanted Mitsuru to know she wouldn't just give into him-- that he couldn't just throw her around.

She felt a searing pain spread through her chest. She stopped struggling and fell to her knees.

Mitsuru looked at her in disbelief and then he looked at his own clawed hands. The left was covered with her blood. On her chest was a gaping wound. He hung his head in shame. How could he do such a thing to her? He loved her; he didn't mean to lash out like he did.

Mahiru stood, weak from the loss of blood and stumbled over to the large sliding door. Using as much strength as she could muster, she threw it open. At once, the large din of the people gathered to see their Emperor reached the ears of all in the room.

"Do you hear those people, Mitsuru?" she asked, her voice coming in pants, "Those are the voices of the people who rely on you—the people that need you to be strong and fight for them. You need to stop acting so childish and act like an Emperor should." She once again fell to her knees, "They need you, Mitsuru, and so do I. Please, stop being such a fucking idiot."

And she passed out.


	7. Epilogue

Mizu

Epilogue

Mitsuru stood, shaking at the top of the platform. He gazed at the sea of cheering people, facing them for the first time without his mask. It was a liberating feeling. Why couldn't he calm the butterflies that swam within his belly?

Mahiru squeezed his hand in an attempt to reassure him.

Then it all came back to him.

She was wearing fine silk robes, coloured a deep crimson to hide the bleeding gash across her chest. She was pale herself, but smiling. Mitsuru let go of her hand to move his arm around her waist and offer his body as a support. She immediately collapsed against him.

Mahiru didn't remember much of what happened that evening, but later that night, with his arms wrapped around her naked torso, she would strain herself—trying to remember exactly what had happened.

She remembered the fighting, yelling at Mitsuru to stop his foolish charade. She remembered his clawed hands slicing into her. She remembered feeling no pain, only hatred toward the boy who couldn't learn to face his responsibilities. She tried to bring up that feeling that had become so familiar to her. The feeling of despair, incompleteness, and desire. She smiled. She no longer had to worry.

He had quite thoroughly taken care of that.

After her collapse, she vaguely remembered Mitsuru running to her side, trying to help her, trying to make right his wrong. His face was marred with regret. She rubbed her hand against his cheek, trying to make him understand: he was forgiven; he had no need to worry any longer.

Somehow Keiko had managed to disengage him from her long enough to change her clothing. Her red kimono hid her wound.

The ceremony was a blur. Mitsuru was greeted with applause, but Mahiru only recognized static. Her head was becoming congested and her mind seemed o be disconnected from her body. Thankfully, just as she was fading from consciousness Mitsuru gathered her into his arms and dashed through the castle to his rooms.

He gently placed her upon his bed. Everything was black. The next sensation her mind registered was the softness of his lips upon hers. His hand rested above the gash. Her body began to feel warm and light as he poured himself into her.

The pain receded, and she grasped his hand. His head flew up and Mahiru missed the heat of his mouth. She opened her eyes to find his staring intently at hers.

"Mahiru, I have to tell you something. In order to heal you just now, I had to do something I probably shouldn't have." Mitsuru whispered. Mahiru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is that?" She asked. He stroked her face with one of his claws and frowned.

"I had to claim you as my intended mate. I know I should have asked first, but I couldn't bear to lose you. I know you'd never want to mate with a Tengu like me, but at least you have your life, and now I've repaid my debt to you. I'm sorry." With those words he rose from the bed and walked out the door.

…Or he would have if she hadn't caught his arm.

"What are you doing, you stupid boy? You can't just leave!" She yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Mahiru stopped. Her mind went over the conversation they just had. He wasn't referring to this claiming. Yes, he had reinforced his claim on her just minutes ago, but he was apologizing for that time so long ago. Suddenly she couldn't help but laugh. She pulled his arm with all her might and he toppled down onto the bed with her.

"You stupid Tengu. You think you can make the same mistake twice and get away with it?" She giggled, "I think it's time you finished what you started." His eyes opened in shock.

"What the hell are you tal—" his retort was swallowed by his intended.

Mahiru laughed as she remembered the events of the evening. They would never leave her mind. She could feel his hands exploring her body, his soul reaching out to hers as they completed the ancient Tengu ritual. With Mitsuru's arms around her she finally felt complete.

She rolled onto her side, watching him as he slept.

Not once that night had he spoken the words, "I love you," but in every caress, every glance, every kiss were those words communicated to her. Her Mitsuru was a numbskull and he didn't know exactly how to go about getting everything done gracefully, but his heart was big and his will was strong.

She knew then that Shirogane couldn't have made a better choice for his successor, and though she'd have to be around to help him find his way, he'd lead his people justly and along the right path.

She sighed, finally content.

Mitsuru opened his eyes and glared at her, "Get some sleep you stupid girl. I've got a country to run in the morning and I can't have you keeping me up all night." Mahiru laughed. She'd have to see about that.

A/N: So, that's it. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed:

Korii Shoujo, chocomintswirl, Fallen Angel Mitsu, iceboltmage, lilyoftheflames, Jimmy the Gothic Egg, jesusgirl883, Chrysanthemum3, Saiyuki-lvr, kalidra, Outsane, lovely1, ilovekaihiwatari, Manga nut, Elen, Hikari Reizumi, Kage428, ennui deMorte, LadyJasmine282, BlackLadyCharon, lily-petal, L0ve-in-the-dark407, Ariel, Tsuki-no-oni, naishu, anony, cubanitaaloloco, blacktenko, HolyTrinityFox-and-RathGirl89, Mad-4-Manga, Anime Lover, Ivory Nightshade, and MitsukiShiroi.

Thank you all very much! Thanks for sticking around when I was a slowpoke, thanks for saying nice things about my story, and thank you for reading it. You were what kept me going. I hope to stick around in this fandom. I've got a few ideas yet! ; I hope you take the time to read those as well.

I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!

frcpirate

over, and out.


End file.
